


One Thing Alex Karev Never Set Out to Learn, But Did Anyway

by TrisB



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Izzie has a daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Alex Karev Never Set Out to Learn, But Did Anyway

That Izzie has a daughter.

She told him once — well, they had what seemed like three minutes together when all was said and done, which at the time seemed a lot longer because every second came with the baggage of arrival and the balloons of _maybe someday_ — in one of those minutes that stretched pleasantly into a moment, the two of them sprawled out with their senses still tingling and each breath coming like a separate miracle and she mumbled something about loving hormones.

"Maybe now should be a time for quiet reflection," Alex suggested.

"No, seriously. God, aren't they, like, the greatest thing that ever happened to you? I mean, endorphin cocktails? Come on, that's awesome. And oxytocin! Fuck, I love oxytocin."

"You sound like a deranged or maybe just dirty physiology book," he replied, smearing his lips messily against her shoulder as he talked.

"There is no dementia involved, my friend. This is why we cuddle, even though you smell. This is why relationships start out fantastic and end up horribly, but the fantastic part, that's what we're focusing on." Izzie waved her arms in the air above the bed. "This is why mothers love their babies after absurd amounts of pain, although also for other reasons."

"That was deep, Izzie."

"I know it was," she said, and she was quiet then for another few minutes, and then she told him.

That her daughter is named Hannah, but probably she'll go around her whole life feeling mysteriously like a Sarah. That she's a Virgo, and astrology is total BS but Izzie hoped it wouldn't be and she'd actually stay virginal for longer than her mother, because she wanted her to be more than the sixteen-year-old dropping out of school. But if she did that was okay because, hey, life is weird. That doing it with Dale Yzerman hurt all three times and that was a time more of the fun hormones would have been appreciated. That sometimes when she saw mothers with babies she got really jealous and other times she got really relieved and she didn't know which reaction she hated more. That although she couldn't ever forget, it was sometimes hard to remember as part of the same life she was living right now, naked in bed with a fellow doctor, like, what the hell?

"It's funny, right?" she asked. "I mean, it's not funny, but it is. Alex, I'm young. I'm the stupid hot model doctor, and we're interns which is like the youngest thing you can be and there's a twelve-year-old out there being half of me. That's crazy. Isn't it? Agree with me."

Alex didn't agree with her out loud, but held her arm as she laughed at the ceiling, and then she rolled over to face him and laughed a little in his face, too, and he held her other arm, too, and then her whole body when she stopped laughing and curled up against him, and her breasts rested against his chest. It seemed really inappropriate somehow that they discuss Izzie's daughter while still reeling collectively from orgasm, but also apt in a sort of terrifying way, marvellous and grim. And there wasn't much that was appropriate about Izzie, anyway, and it felt right even if afterwards he couldn't remember any of the stuff he said to her about it, only remembered the holding and her confessing to him the biggest secret she had without even asking him not to tell, because she trusted that he wouldn't. Earlier or later he could slip his hand down her waist to the notch of her widening hip, and his fingers might find the exact spot where she all came together and tease the curls and where slick skin united with dry, and every feature in the jungle of her subtlest textures. She'd bite her lip and wrinkle her nose at him and together they'd pay respects to the past with the best redemption of the future they knew; that was the hope, at least. But just then he didn't do any of that and they only pressed themselves against one another as if no invention of human anatomy could possibly tear them apart, and outside it was raining, like it always is in Seattle.


End file.
